


对小红鸟饱含恶意的监禁调教

by DDDMilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-03 20:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DDDMilly/pseuds/DDDMilly
Summary: 主要涉及mobtim和ra’stim警示包含并不限于：挠痒，失禁，暴力，囚禁，未成年清水的首发在lof 残路肉首发在随缘上在这里补个档我的肉味道都比较重，请酌情





	1. chapter1

**Author's Note:**

> 主要涉及mobtim和ra’stim  
警示包含并不限于：挠痒，失禁，暴力，囚禁，未成年  
清水的首发在lof 残路  
肉首发在随缘上  
在这里补个档  
我的肉味道都比较重，请酌情

他是被冻醒的，对方只给他留了一条内裤，并且不知道为什么没有拿走他的面具，他的双手被铁链吊在头顶上方，高度让他必须踮着脚才能站立，脚腕还被紧紧锁在地上，被迫伸展着身体。

  


他开始观察四周同时拼命回忆最后有映像的场景，接着一个声音把他拉回了现实。  
一个意味深长的“小侦探”。

雷霄奥古，刺客联盟。

但是他调查的时候明明小心地避开了和刺客有关的部分，为什么还会被盯上，而且，他不自觉地瑟缩了下身子，就算是要拷问也没必要脱掉他的衣服……

“愿意告诉我你都偷走了些什么吗，小侦探？”雷霄奥古带着一种意味深长的低沉语调踱到了他跟前。

  


“我没……！”刚吐出两个单词的话语被突然按到腋下的手指打断了，不知道什么时候走到他身后的刺客用手指在他完全展开的腋下来回滑动着，他不得不抿紧嘴唇来阻止自己叫出声，身体因为忍耐而颤抖起来，呼吸也渐渐变得粗重。  
  
雷霄奥古观赏了一会儿他的表现，伸出手将他的脸掰向自己的方向，“我知道你不准备说，没关系，小侦探，”他故作怜惜地抚了抚他的脸颊，随后强硬地把拇指插进罗宾紧闭的口中，“我们有的是时间，让你改变心意。”

  


被撬开的牙关开始阻挡不住地吐露出一些奇怪的呻吟，又因为在唇舌间搅动的手指变成了含糊的呜咽。

  


理性告诉他这么做境况只会更糟，但是他还是狠狠地咬了下去，试图咬断嘴里的东西。

  


他确实地咬到了雷霄的手指，但下一秒就被一巴掌猛地拍在了另一侧的脸上，他一下子被打懵了，意识和痛苦都暂时远去了几秒，随即右脸传来了火辣辣的疼痛，他的脸一定肿起来了，右眼也被波及到暂时睁不开了，他花了一点时间才重新感觉到了腋下难忍的痒意，并且在侧腰也被袭击的时候终于忍不住笑出声来。

  


他从来不知道自己能这么敏感，全身的神经似乎都集中到了被触碰的地方去，抑制不住地笑声渐渐夺走了他的氧气，他的意识开始变得恍惚，只有难耐的痒意始终纠缠着他。

  


然而每当他真的要窒息的时候，那些人又会停下动作让他换几秒钟的气，接着开始下一轮的折磨，直达中枢的瘙痒让他无法思考，恐惧却伴随着痛苦而来，刺激着他的神经——我会死的！——求求你们——停下来啊！——他甚至不知道这些求饶的话语是不是真的被他说出了口，但那折磨确实停下了，暂时的。

“都几岁了啊小侦探，”恶魔之首揭下了他已然滑落的面具，还故作怜爱地替他擦了擦额头的汗水——鉴于他知道自己的脸现在肯定被泪水汗水和无法吞咽的口水糊得一团糟，“还在尿裤子呢。

tbc


	2. chapter2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警示：挠痒，灌肠，失禁，强制口交，（身心）侮辱，排泄物提及

再次醒来的时候，他似乎被放了下来，但状况并没有好到哪里去，他们把他绑成了双腿大开的姿态，迟来的羞耻感让他不安地扭动起来，却完全无法改变自己的处境。

他现在的姿势让他能够完全看清自己下身的状况，包括近在咫尺的，巨大的针筒。

那些人似乎是看到他醒过来了，立刻就开始了作业，胶质包裹着的针管毫不留情地插入了紧闭的肛门，脆弱的部分要被撕裂的痛楚让他咬紧了嘴里的口嚼，接着冰凉的液体被灌入他的肠道。  
一次性涌入的大量异物让他迅速产生了排便反应，直肠不住地收缩试图将液体排出，却又被针管堵住被迫吞下更多，随着液体的推进，他感觉自己整个结肠都痉挛了起来，太多了，这已经远远超过治疗用量了啊！

腹部因为肠道运动的亢进绞痛起来，他几乎是亲眼看着自己的肚子一点点被撑大，却无力阻止。

液体终于被全部灌了进去，针管拔出时还带着喷出了一些容纳不住的部分，又迅速被一枚肛塞堵住。

现在他顶着足月妊娠的肚皮，摆着孕妇生产的姿势，被迫忍受着腹中的阵痛，还被十几双眼睛注视着。

他们在羞辱我，这个想法几乎是平静地从他脑海里划过，疼痛和对失禁的恐惧占据了他全部的心神，他努力地放松自己的腹部来减轻痛苦，又不得不夹紧括约肌不让肛塞脱落，这太难了，如果不是嘴里的口嚼让他说不清话，他可能已经求他们让自己去厕所了。

这还没有到头，他们甚至在这时候开始挠他的脚心和腋下，逼迫着他绷紧腹肌，腹部抽痛地要命，笑声却怎么也止不住，口嚼的存在阻止了他咬破自己的舌头，却也让他越发地喘不上气，他可能又尿出来了，但他管不上，他只想求他们停下来。

他短暂地昏迷了好几次，每一次都被痛醒，尿液和漏出来的肠液不知不觉在他身下聚成了一摊，剧烈蠕动着的肠道在体表印出了肠型，而终于有人替他取下了口嚼，似乎是要给他一个开口求饶的机会。

他尝试着张了张嘴，却没能说出话来，有人把他的脑袋向旁边掰过去，一根阴茎捅进了他合不上的嘴里，那东西又腥又臭，还一直要往他的喉咙里顶，他很想咬下去，但是有人威胁性质地把肛塞拔出去了一点又猛地塞回来，他的腹部绞痛得更厉害了，又不敢真的咬下去，只能努力张着嘴迎合对方的抽送。

第一个人射在了他的脸上，他没空去管，第二个人射在了他的嘴里，他想吐掉又被捂着嘴强迫着咽了下去，第三个人上来就开始顶弄他的喉咙，还有人配合着抽送那个肛塞，让他在窒息和失禁的边缘苦苦挣扎着。

终于肛塞被猛地拔了出去，稀薄的便水喷涌而出，好不容易得到了解放的肠道激烈抽搐着，而他喉咙里那根东西快速地抽送了十几下拔出来射了他一头一脸。

他没能昏过去，腹泻的痛楚尚且刺激着他的神经，直肠艰难地收缩着吐出一股股的粪水，直到最后什么也吐不出来了，抽搐也还是停不下来。

他躺在自己的排泄物上，满头满脸都是别人的精液，像一个被玩坏的娃娃一样不住颤抖着，更可怕的是，他非常清楚，这一切还远远没有结束……

tbc


End file.
